Una pequeña travesura
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Cuando Sophie come unos caramelos que no le corresponden Howl se verá en un aprieto entre castigarla o besarla. Y es que Santo Cielo Sophie tenía los labio caramelizados ¿Cómo no tentarse? ¿Había alguna forma? La desconocía... Es lemon, lo puse en Rated T porque sino nadie lo va a ver, por cierto el fic es mucho mejor que el summary ;)


**Abajo les dejo la historia de cómo nació este fanfic, por ahora ¡disfruten el lemon! No se olviden de comentar.**

Había sido un día completamente normal, Sophie había limpiado, cosido y remendado, y había recogido unas flores preciosas. Casi parecía que en vez de la señora de la casa era una criada. Pero a ella le gustaba hacer cosas, aún después de volver a ser jóven se había hecho la costumbre de ayudar en el castillo por lo que ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Estaba algo hambrienta pero obra de algún milagro no estaba muy cansada. Se encogió de hombros para sí misma, tomó a su fiel bastón y se dedicó a relatarle su día mientras caminaba a la cocina. Encontró unas paletas y chocolates y la golosidad actuó por ella. Recordaba que de niña se la pasaba comiendo golosinas en Cesari. Tomó tantos dulces como pudo y salió corriendo como quien ha hecho una travesura. Que era precisamente el caso.

Lo primero que se comió fueron los chocolates con almendras y maní, les siguieron los rellenos con menta y dulce de leche, se deleitó sintiendo el chocolate derretirse lentamente en su boca. Sus siguientes víctimas fueron las paletas, tomó una de manzana y comenzó a lamerla, lamida tras lamida justo como cuando era niña, luego comenzó a pasarla por sus labio y a retirar el acaramelado sabor con la lengua ¡Amaba hacer eso! Toc Toc

La puerta se abrió. Howl entró.

\- ¿Sophie haz visto unos dulces que dejé en la mesada? - preguntó antes de notar los numerosos envoltorios y los labios embadurnados de caramelo de su novia. Su fantasía de la noche anterior lo atacó, La imagen de Sophie con la boca cubierta de caramelo y el cuerpo bañado en chocolate dilató sus pupilas.

\- Noo - negó ella escondiendo nerviosa los papelitos bajo su almohada sin darse cuenta de que Howl ya los había notado - bueno tal vez pero no sé dónde podrían estar. Podrías preguntarle a Michael ¡Sí, a Michael! O a... - pero Jowl no la escuchaba, su vista estaba perdida en los labios relucientes de la joven. Se veían tan ricos... Tan tentadores que..

No pudo resistirlo, apresó su boca con la propia y la tomó de la nuca para impedirle retroceder, podía saborear el chocolate y el caramelo en su boca, el dulce sabor lo embriagaba, sentía un fuego infernal escocerle las entrañas, hasta la más ínfima parte de su cuerpo estaba hambriento del de Sophie. Forzó su lengua en la boca femenina y la recorrió con demandancia, tratando inútilmente de saciarse de ella.

Resonó en el pecho de la pelirroja el atolondrado ritmo de los latidos del tambor que en estos momentos hacía las veces de su corazón, eso estaba mal, muy, muy mal y sin embargo se encontró correspondiendo el beso tan bien como podría hacerlo quien nunca a besado más que su almohada y en sueños, por suerte Howl pasó por advertida su inexperiencia, todo lo que entendía era que Sophie estaba intentando corresponder el beso, el sabor de su boca más la propia excitación le nublaban la mente por lo que no podía discernir nada más.

Tomó a Sophie entre sus brazos y la obligó a sentarse sobre su erección palpitante, ella gimió, el gruñó de placer.

Demostrando una indecente habilidad, Howl desató el vestido y se lo pasó por la cabeza para quitárselo y ni bien la prenda hubo tocado el suelo, el mago imperial se dedico devorar el cuello de su amada, haciéndola soltar gemidos gaturales que lo volvían loco, la aplastó contra su erección rompiendo en el proceso la falda de la bruja novata.

– Bah te compraré otra – le restó importancia cuando ella, aún jadeante, trató de reprochárselo. Y sin más preámbulos le arrancó los restos de su falda, bragas incluidas, con rudeza. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentirla mejor.

\- Ah ah ah ah Howlll - los deliciosos gemidos de ella no hacían más que aumentar las ganas que tenía de poseerla.

Sophie trató de hacer un rinconcito aislado en su mente que le permitiera de alguna forma percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. Casi no podía pensar, podía sentir como Howl desabotonaba los botones de su camisa de lino, como introducía una de sus manos y le apretaba el pecho izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano la sostenía de la cintura tanto para que no se cayera como para que no intentara escaparse. Pensó en lo inmorales que estaban siendo ahora mismo, en lo indecente que era estar haciendo el amor a plena luz del día.

Howl terminó de sacarle la molesta camisa de lino a su amada y no tardó en hundir su cabeza entre los pechos cremosos, Sophie lo sintió correr su mano en una caricia lenta, como prolongada, de su cintura a sus pechos y se entretuvo estrujándoselos entre si, frotándolos, apretándolos mientras lamía y/o mordía alternativamente uno u otro, causando inevitablemente que la de labios acaramelados desconectara por completo la mente racional que se había esforzado por mantener y se abandonase a los gemidos.

\- ¿Dime Sophie te gusta lo que te hago? ¿Qué sientes? - los gemidos de Sophie trataron de responderle - Sophie, cariño, habla sino no te entiendo - la voz ronca del hombre la obligó a responder, no pudo siquiera notar la nota de burla en la segunda ocasión.

\- S-siento qu-que qui-eres s-saca-carme le-leche - Howl gruñó como si la idea de beber leche del pecho generoso de Sophie lo excitara aún más, se enderezó un poco y la tomó de la barbilla, para susurrar gaturalmente que no había terminado de responder - s-sí me gusta ahh - aún con los pantalones Howl comenzó a embestirla como ensayando los movimiento. Atrapó su lengua y la sometió pasionalmente. Succionó su labio inferior, rasgándolo ocasionalmente con los dientes, prolongando el beso tanto como pudiera.

De repente, mientras las lenguas se enredaban pasionalmente, mientras la lengua de Howl sometía la Sophie, se oyó un ruido como de trabas, como si de repente la puerta tubiera muchas cerraduras y todas se hubieran cerrado a la vez. Se corrieron las cortinas y todo se oscureció.

Pero como todo lo bueno tuvo que terminar, cuando se separaron, instintivamente, Sophie enrolló las piernas entorno a la cintura del mago mientras que anudaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello blanco enmarcado por algunos cabellos rubios como hilos de oro. Sophie fijó su nublada vista en el cuello de su amado. Antes de darse cuenta estaba estaba pasando la lengua por sobre su cuello, Howl soltó un jadeo ahogado y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, ella comenzó a descender, dejando una estela de besos húmedos que terminarían por volverlo loco o en su defecto con una Sophie incapaz de caminar por la siguiente semana, aunque no le molestaría demasiado que ella no limpiara todo el día por una semana. Sophie se topó con la camisa del rubio, torpemente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, dejando de vez en cuando que la piel suave de sus manos rozara la piel de él. Una vez abierta la camisa, el noble se encargó de quitársela.

\- Sophie mmm buena chica, no te detengas mm - para cuando terminó la oración, era él quien estaba acostado en el sillón, con Sophie sentada sobre su entrepierna mientras succionaba su pezón, le daba una deliciosa vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Sintió como sus ideas se derretían, como el fuego que hasta ahora lo atormentaba ahora lo quemaba vivo, dejó a Sophie mimarlo un rato, la de cabellos color fuego pasó su lengua caliente por viejas cicatrices y entonces supo que ya no aguantaría más. Tenía que penetrarla, en ese preciso instante, o moriría, sentía en verdad que moriría sino se hundía tan profundo como pudiera entre las paredes de ceda húmeda de su amada. - ¡Sophie! Te necesito ¡Por favor, sé mía! - en un movimiento rápido la puso bajo su cuerpo, su lengua se acercó caliente, ansiosa, desesperada a buscar a la de ella. Sophie, queriendo que continuara tanto como el mismo, abrió la boca y se dejó hacer. Howl no tardó en introducir su lengua en su boca, trató de ser tan suave como su cuerpo le permitiese, recorrió la húmeda boca de su amada y se deleitó con su sabor. Con el juicio algo nublado se desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó tan rápido como pudo, bajó los bombachos y acercó su miembro a la estrecha cavidad, lo humedeció con los líquidos que la vagina de Sophie segregaba y la penetró de golpe, llevándose de una embestida la virginidad de su adorada Señorita Memetoentodo.

Había sido paciente, había sido amable y había tratado con todo su ser de que ella lo disfrutara. Pero ya no estaba seguro de poder contenerse mucho más, es decir, ella estaba muy apretada y ¡Tan húmeda! Que lo ponía en dificultades. Se apretó contra ella y la notó gemir, no sabía cuántos minutos habían pasado, pero al parecer Sophie ya no estaba dolorida. Comnzó a balancear las caderas, llevando un vaivén no lo suficientemente rápido para satisfacerlo.

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ¡Howl! Mmmm ahhh - un gemido, una embestida, un gemido una embestida, un suspiro, una embestida, Howl aumentó más ritmo, luego un poco más y luego otro poco y otro y otro y otro y para cuando se dio cuenta Howl estaba llebando u. Ritmo imposible que hacía de su cabeza un remolino de sensaciones nuevas que la abrumaban. La humedad, el calor, la excitación y le deseo les tenían locos querían más y más el uno del otro.

\- ¡Mmmm Sophie! ¡Estás tan estrecha! Y eres mía, mía, mía, mía y solo mía - los gruñidos, y gemidos graves tenían un tinte que no llegaba a ser ni la mitad de posesivos de lo que eran en su mente. Pero vamos que no podía gritarle que no volviera a acercarse a ningún hombre que no fuera menor de diez años, menos en un momento como ese.

\- Ahhhhhhh - Howl pegó una embestida especialmente fuerte y Sophie sintió las placenteras contracciones previas al orgasmo. Howl se detuvo.

\- ¡Di que te casarás conmigo! - le exigió - no me moveré hasta que lo hagas - la voz ronca, ahogada en deseo de Howl le hizo ronronear y supo que habría jurado pezcar peces unicornio mientras cabalgaba un poni rosa sin pensarlo dos veces si el se lo hubiera pedido.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por Dios! ¡Sí, ¡Lo que quieras pero sigue! - Howl retomó su ritmo complacido. Sophie se corrió largando un grito gatural y se entregó al mayor placer que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Los párpados le pesaban, tenía sueño, se le cerraron solos los ojos y antes de darse cuenta estaba dormida.

 **Holaa a todo el mundo, bueno resulta que ayer a la tarde un rato antes de ir al quince de mi amiga Bernardita (¡Ber sos súper te re quiero!) mi amiga Stephanie Salinas, a quien aprovecho para mandarle un saludo, me preguntó "¿Te haz leído el castillo vagabundo?" Yo le respondí "No de qué se trata?" Y ella me dice "¡Tienes que leerlo!" Yo le volví a preguntar de qué se trataba y ella me dice "¿no haz escuchado de la película con el mismo no bre de Hayao Mayazaki?" Yo le dije que no y ella me dijo "Mátate._. Ahora" me pasó el link donde podía conseguir el PDF y me reprochó que el,a por lo menos se había cisto la peli de Percy Jackson. La cosa es que llegué a mi casa agota a las cinco de la mañana luego de bailar, comer como la morsa que soy y soportar más de una mirada incomodadora de parte de los compañeros de la antigua escuela de mi amiga, si ya sé ¿Chicos mirándome? Raro, pero bueno mis amigas me vistieron y supongo que hicieron su magia, es que yo no suelo usar ropa que me favorezca, terminé yendo con una blusa blanca, una minifalda negra y unos tacos que de pensar en ellos me da vértigo, tuve que soportar toda la fucking noche que los compañeros del antiguo colegio de mi amiga me miraran constantemente ¡~Incómodo~! los de mi colegio ya saben que estoy loca de remate así que además del asombro de verme bien arreglada, maquillada y usando ropa que sí me favoreciera (y que de paso resaltara curvas que por lo general trato de que no resalten) ignoraron mi presencia, un gran alivio. El punto es que cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que hice, además de sacarme los tacos, fue intentar dormir pero no pude y aburrida**

 **Me dije "Bueno, empiezo el libro que Stephanie me recomendó y luego seguro que me duermo" para cuando me di cuenta eran las ocho de la noche, como la lectora-de-fanfics-obsesivo-compulsiva que soy le pedí a mi amiga fanfics lemon de este libro y me dijo que no había en español y yo quedé re enfurruñada, y le dije que yo iba a hacer un fanfoc lemon en español de Howl y Sophie y eso es lo que hice! ¿Por qué les cuento esto? ¿Para que envidien mi sensualidad? Nope, para que sepan un poco más de mí y de paso contarle a algunas de mis amigas que me leen cómo la pasé en el 15 y después no tener que repetir la historia una y otra vez, cuestión de practicismo, así que no quiero ver en los reviews que alguien se queje de que les cuente cómo me fue en el 15 de mi amiga, recuerden sólo críticas constructivas y sobre el fic nada sobre las notas del autor o mis ruegos por reviews.**


End file.
